


Like a Virgin

by blackat_t7t



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat_t7t/pseuds/blackat_t7t
Summary: Mike's never been with a man. Harvey wants to fix that.Inspired by a line in episode 1x10 Shelf Life, where Harvey says, "Mike just told me he's a virgin."





	Like a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in a LJ comment meme on 09/23/2011. 
> 
> Written for a prompt at the LiveJournal suitsmeme [here](https://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/2038.html?thread=3174390#t3174390).
> 
>  
> 
> Currently in the process of importing all my old LJ fics, expect many, many more to come for this pairing!

Mike glared at Harvey’s back as Jessica left the room after speaking to him. The older lawyer walked behind his desk to glance down at the papers lying on it. If he felt Mike’s eyes on him, he ignored them. “I can’t believe you told her that,” Mike muttered angrily.  
  
“What did you want me to tell her?” Harvey asked without looking up, his tone amused. “Besides, isn’t it the truth?”  
  
Mike gaped at him, struggling to find the words to express how ridiculous the statement was even as he felt a blush creep up his cheeks. “Of course not!” he finally sputtered. “I am not a virgin!”  
  
Harvey finally looked up from the papers on his desk, a smirk on his face. “No?” he asked innocently.  
  
“No!” Mike cried, choosing to ignore the glint in Harvey’s eyes as a trick of the shadows in the darkened office. “I’ve done it with lots of girls!”  
  
“Girls?” Harvey asked. “That hardly counts.” His tone became lower as he spoke, dropping to a register that sent shivers down Mike’s spine. There was no mistaking the meaning of the look in his eyes or the smirk on his face. “You haven’t had sex until you’ve been with a man. It’s a completely different experience. Girls just can’t stack up, once you’ve felt what a man who knows how to use his hands can do with your body.”  
  
Mike gulped, wanting to look away for Harvey’s intense gaze, but also not wanting to back down from the challenge. He didn’t want to have this conversation with Harvey. He didn’t want to let these things be brought up. It was too dangerous.  
  
“I’ve had sex,” Mike said plainly, trying to keep his voice calm and steady. “I am not a virgin. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go find the Human Resources guidelines and get the severance quotes.” With that he turned and left the office, feeling the heat Harvey’s gaze on his back until he’d turned a corner, and long after. In the privacy of the elevator, Mike took a deep breath and adjusted himself inside his pants. He couldn’t let Harvey get to him like this. He was just starting a relationship with a girl he genuinely cared about; this was no time to be exploring his sexuality. Especially not with Harvey, who was the Master of One Night Stands if office gossip was anything to go by, and his boss besides. Nothing good could come of that.  
  
Mike took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “I am not a virgin,” he muttered into the empty elevator as it came to a stop in the basement where the files were kept. His tone sounded petulant even to him, and he could only imagine what Harvey would have thought if he’d heard it. Mike wondered if he would even be able to concentrate on the files he would read, with Harvey’s voice saying those words still running through his mind. Tonight would be a long night. 

 

*****

 

Mike had been hoping when he left the office that spending time with Jenny might lift his spirits after what had happened to Stan and the argument he’d had with Harvey. Instead, she’d been oddly distant all through their celebratory dinner. When he finally asked her if something was wrong, she began interrogating him about Rachel. No matter how many times Mike told her that he hadn’t wanted the kiss and it meant nothing, that he was completely and totally focused on her, she couldn’t seem to take his word for it. From the look on her face when she left, Mike was afraid their tentative relationship wouldn’t be able to survive this.   
  
After spending an hour lying in bed trying to sleep, Mike had finally returned to Pearson Hardman hoping to finish up some of the paperwork and filing left over from the case. Now that he found himself back at his desk, however, he couldn’t seem to concentrate on work. He stared down at the papers before him, the words blurring in his vision. All he could think was that he had turned down Harvey’s tempting proposition because he wanted to pursue his relationship with Jenny, but that now that was falling apart before his eyes.   
  
“Didn’t you already leave for the night?” Mike jumped as the familiar voice startled him from his thoughts. He spun around to face Harvey with wide eyes.   
  
“Jesus, you scared me!” Harvey smirked in answer and Mike settled back in his chair, openly sulking. “Anyway, shouldn’t you be home by now, too?”  
  
“I was just leaving,” Harvey replied. “Now, I know I saw you go home with your girlfriend earlier. You were so upset the last time I called you away from her, I can’t imagine why you’d leave her without me asking it.”  
  
Mike eyed Harvey suspiciously. Harvey had never cared about his personal life before, and the only reason Mike could think of that he would care now was because Harvey knew that Jenny was the reason Mike had turned him down, and he was trying to investigate any weakness in their relationship that he could capitalize on. It bothered Mike, to some extent, that Harvey would want to take advantage of his emotional state. At the same time Mike found that he truly did want to talk to someone about what had happened, to express just how unfair it was that Jenny thought he was unfaithful when he’d tried so hard to be. If Harvey would allow Mike to confide in him, he definitely wasn’t going to refuse.  
  
“Rachel kissed me after she helped me type up the documents from Unger and Macy,” Mike began. As he spoke, Harvey stepped into the cubicle and made himself comfortable leaning against the wall. “She knew I was with Jenny, but she did it anyway. It was all her- I didn’t do anything to provoke it. And Louis saw. He told Jenny when she came to pick me up earlier, and she started asking me all these questions. I think she’s going to break up with me, and I didn’t even do anything!” Mike sighed and ran a hand through his hair.   
  
“I couldn’t sleep so I came here hoping work would take my mind off of things, but I just can’t concentrate on anything,” Mike continued, staring down at the floor before Harvey’s feet. “I was really hoping we could have something special. We’ve been friends for so long; it just seemed natural for us to be together. I really didn’t want to fuck this up. I tried so hard, but she thinks I did something I didn’t even try to do. Now it’s all falling apart, and I don’t know how to fix it.”  
  
“Are you sure you want to?” Mike looked up at Harvey and scowled.   
  
“Of course I do! What kind of question is that?”  
  
“You didn’t do anything, but she believed Louis over you. Do you really want to be with someone who treats you like that?” As he spoke Harvey took a step towards Mike, then another, until Mike was forced to crane his head back to meet Harvey’s eyes and he could smell Harvey’s expensive cologne.

Mike was silent as he contemplated Harvey’s words. They spoke to a small part of him that felt more anger than sorrow at Jenny’s mistrust. She had believed Louis more than her own boyfriend. Mike had told her there was nothing between him and Rachel, had never been and would never be anything between him and Rachel. And more than that, he had turned down Harvey, even though the other man’s offer had made his knees feel weak. He had done everything he could to make it work between him and Jenny, and she didn’t trust him at all. He couldn’t help but think that she was betraying him, rather than the other way around.   
  
As Mike looked up into Harvey’s eyes, he thought of the things Jenny had said just before she left his apartment. She was going to dump him if Mike didn’t put his all into saving the relationship, and at this point he wasn’t even sure he wanted to. She had believed he cheated on her when he hadn’t. She was going to treat him like he’d been with someone else, so he might as well do it. And if Jenny wasn’t in the way there was nothing to stop him from saying no to Harvey.   
  
Harvey must have read Mike’s thoughts in his eyes, because as soon as Mike made his decision a smirk spread across Harvey’s face. “Forget the girls,” Harvey said. “Nothing they can give is worth that much effort.” Mike felt his cheeks heat up because he knew Harvey meant that the sex wasn’t as good as what he could give, but Mike found himself nodding in agreement anyway.  
  
“I’ll take you back to my place,” Harvey said, reaching out to lay a hand on Mike’s shoulder and leaning down to look directly into his eyes. “I’ll help you forget all about both of them.” As Harvey spoke his hand slid smoothly down Mike’s back, making him shiver. “When I’m done with you, they’ll be the last thing on your mind.”  
  
Mike shot up from his chair as Harvey’s hand came to rest at the top of the jeans he’d thrown on before coming back to the office. He was half-hard from Harvey’s words and touch alone, and his heart was beating double-time in his chest. The thought of being with a man made him giddy with nervousness, but he forced down the fear before he could let himself second guess his choice.   
  
“Let’s go,” Mike said a little too eagerly, and turned towards the elevators. Harvey smirked and placed a hand on Mike’s lower back, guiding him. Mike could feel the warmth and weight of Harvey’s touch more acutely through his T-shirt than he ever could have through a suit. It was a good thing Harvey was directing him, because at that moment Mike felt like his entire consciousness was focused on the one point where Harvey’s hand was touching his body.  
  
“Let’s,” Harvey agreed, his low voice flowing over Mike and making him shiver. Mike pressed the down button for the elevators several times and hoped they would be back to Harvey’s condo soon.

 

*****

 

Mike took in Harvey’s condo with wide eyes as he stepped inside, purposefully avoiding looking at Harvey. The two of them had kept their hands to themselves for the duration of the ride, acutely aware of Ray sitting in the front seat, and after having some time to cool down Mike was starting to feel very nervous. He didn’t want to stop –at least, he didn’t think he did- but he wasn’t sure how to continue from where they’d left off. He didn’t want to meet Harvey’s eyes, and the condo, with its sleek, modern furniture and huge glass wall looking out over the city, provided a convenient distraction.   
  
Mike glanced nervously back at Harvey, who was shrugging off his jacket after locking the door behind them, then turned back to the living room and took a few steps towards the windowed wall so much like the one in Harvey’s office. “It’s beautiful,” he murmured, thinking back to the view from his own apartment, which consisted of a few feet of clothesline and the brick wall of the adjacent building.  
  
“It is,” Harvey agreed, his voice closer behind Mike than he’d expected, though Mike didn’t tense up at the surprise. Harvey’s hands settled on Mikes hips and he instinctively leaned back against the other man’s chest, breathing out a sigh of relief. He’d been so afraid that it would feel awkward when they tried to come together again, but somehow Harvey knew exactly what to say and do to make it feel natural. Mike titled his head back as Harvey’s lips found his neck, pressing close-mouthed kisses along his jawline before nuzzling a spot below his ear that made him shiver. “But,” Harvey added, breath warm against Mike’s ear, “the view is better from the bedroom.”  
  
A smile curved across Mike’s lips and he turned in Harvey’s arms to face him. His eyes locked with Harvey’s, gazing into the gentle brown gone dark with lust, before falling shut as their lips met. It was the first time Mike had ever kissed a man. It was different from women, though not it a bad way. Mike noted that Harvey’s lips were slightly chapped, probably from lacking the protective layer of lip gloss that seemed ever-present on the mouths of the women he’d kissed, though they were just as soft. Harvey kissed more firmly, like he knew what he wanted and wasn’t bothering to wait for Mike to take the lead like women so often did. When Harvey’s tongue slid over his lips, Mike hesitated for a moment before parting them. He couldn’t help the little squeak that bubbled up in his throat when Harvey’s tongue twined with his and the older man’s hand slipped under the back of Mike’s shirt to caress the skin above his jeans.   
  
They separated for air, both breathing a little harder than before. Mike rested his head on Harvey’s shoulder, panting against his neck, and was gratified to feel Harvey shiver a little. “How was that?” Harvey asked. His voice had lost some of its smooth edge as he panted, becoming a rough growl that went straight to Mike’s cock. “Better than girls?”  
  
“Mm. I don’t know,” Mike murmured, smiling as he pressed a kiss to Harvey’s neck. “I think you need to kiss me again before I can decide.”

Mike felt Harvey’s soft laugh rumble through his chest. He felt Harvey’s hand slide up from his hip to cradle the back of his head, fingers tangling in his short hair. Mike lifted his head from Harvey’s shoulder and their lips met again. It was less tender this time and more passionate, open-mouthed and a little rough as Harvey ravaged Mike’s mouth. Mike moaned against Harvey’s lips. He was used to being the one in control of a kiss, but Harvey took that away from him completely. Mike felt a flutter of unease in his chest even as he submitted without a struggle, though at the same time he felt his cock twitch for something else entirely.   
  
“Oh, yeah,” Mike panted when their lips broke apart, “definitely better than girls.”  
  
“I knew you’d see it my way,” Harvey replied, his tone smug and rather more composed than Mike would have liked.   
  
“Mm.” Mike kissed Harvey again, swift and shallow. “I think you were telling me about the view in the bedroom?”  
  
“I believe I was,” Harvey said evenly. He kissed Mike again, though he made no attempt to move them towards the bedroom. When they separated again, he pulled back a little, gazing into Mike’s eyes. “Are you sure about this?” he asked soberly. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”  
  
Mike gulped, feeling the sense of nervousness return full force. “Geez, Harvey,” he said, trying to grin like he was totally confident about what he was doing, “Isn’t that the kind of thing you want to ask before you get someone back to your place?”  
  
Harvey didn’t smile in return. His expression remained serious, and Mike’s smile faded. His gaze lowered to the floor, and looking down he found that one of them must have taken a step back because there was a distance between them that hadn’t been there before. He knew Harvey could see through his bravado. Hadn’t Harvey proven multiple times that he could read Mike like a book? It was almost irritating.   
  
But Harvey had asked, and although Mike was bothered by the resurging awkwardness and annoyed by Harvey’s ability to read him, he was glad that Harvey had asked. And that he hadn’t taken the non-answer for a yes, even though he could have. Mike knew that Harvey wasn’t about to do this if he wasn’t absolutely sure Mike wanted it. And that made Mike feel safe enough to want it.   
  
He lifted his gaze and met Harvey’s eyes. “I want whatever you can give me,” he replied stubbornly.   
  
This time Harvey did smile, his lips curving into a predatory smirk. “That’s more than a virgin like you can handle.”  
  
Mike snorted and eyed Harvey up and down playfully. “You think you’re that great?”   
  
“Puppy, I know it,” Harvey replied with a wicked grin. He stepped forward, into Mike’s space, and sealed his lips over Mike’s again. Mike gasped as Harvey’s hands slid up under the back of his shirt, caressing the bare skin beneath, and Harvey took advantage of Mike’s parted lips to attack his mouth with rough, passionate kisses. 

Mike’s head was spinning when Harvey’s lips finally moved away from his to trail down his neck in hot, open-mouthed kisses. He had never been kissed like that, never felt like things were so far out of his control. It might have been terrifying if it weren’t for the fact that he trusted Harvey completely.  
  
Mike felt Harvey guiding him towards a nearby door, and tried to move in its direction. Walking was difficult, as Harvey seemed reluctant to drop his arms from around Mike’s body and Mike was equally unwilling to move his from Harvey’s neck. They reached the wall next to the door and fell against it, their mouths tangling together once more.   
  
Mike felt a rush of instinctive fear when Harvey pinned him to the wall, though it was quickly washed away as Harvey lifted one of Mike’s legs over his hip, bringing their clothed cocks together with delicious friction. He let out a moan that ended in a whimper as Harvey’s hand moved beneath his shirt to run over his chest. Harvey kept pushing the shirt up, and Mike was forced to let go of the older man to lift his arms so it could be removed. The shirt was tossed haphazardly to the ground and that was the last Mike thought about it.   
  
They managed to reach the door and make it the few steps to the bed without separating. Mike was still tangled up with Harvey, arms around his neck and tongue entwined with his, when he felt the backs of his knees hit the mattress. They fell back onto it, Harvey’s body on top of Mike’s, and he gasped a little at the pressure. Harvey’s lips captured Mike’s in a quick kiss before he moved back and stood up. Mike watched for a moment as Harvey deftly unbuttoned his shirt, then finally spared a second to glance around the room.   
  
Like Harvey’s office, two walls of the bedroom were made of glass, and Mike could see a balcony to one side. The city stretched out below him, a wide expanse of looming black shapes spotted with pinpricks of light. In the daylight, he could probably have seen for miles from up there. “It is better than the living room,” Mike murmured in awe.   
  
“I think you’re admiring the wrong view,” Harvey commented, his tone amused. Mike turned back to find that Harvey had removed his shirt and was working on his belt. He smirked at Mike as he drew the length of leather from his belt loops, and Mike swallowed hard.   
  
Mike’s eyes swept up and down Harvey’s body. There was certainly a lot worth admiring, but at the same time Mike couldn’t help but notice how different the view was from what he was used to seeing. Harvey was tall, with broad shoulders, solid muscles, and a body of all sharp angles and hard planes. Nothing at all like the soft, lithe bodies made of curves that Mike was used to admiring.   
  
Mike watched wordlessly as Harvey’s pants fell to the ground and he stepped out of them. He could clearly see Harvey’s erection straining against the fabric of his underwear and it made him acutely aware of the pressure on his own cock, still trapped within his jeans. The older man smirked. “Like what you see?” he asked. Mike nodded without speaking, his mouth gone dry.  
  
Harvey reached out and laid a hand on Mike’s shoulder. With a gentle but steady pressure he pushed Mike back against the bed before climbing on top of him, his hands on either side of Mike’s head pinning him in, and Mike was once again sharply reminded that he was not the one in control of this situation.   
  
Harvey seemed to sense Mike’s uncertainly. “Nervous, puppy?” he asked with a playful smirk. Mike glared at him and pried his tongue from the roof of his mouth to answer.   
  
“No,” he said stubbornly.   
  
“Are you sure? It’s okay to be nervous.” Mike met Harvey’s eyes, and for a moment he felt touched by the concern, before he saw the glimmer of mischief in his eyes and heard Harvey add, “After all, you are a virgin.”  
  
“Shut up,” Mike demanded. He wrapped his arms around Harvey’s neck and pulled him down, cutting off his laugher with a kiss. This bickering back and forth between them, at least, was familiar, and it made Mike feel less out of his element. 

One of Harvey’s hands moved from the bed to Mike’s shoulder, then traced a downward path over his chest, brushing over a nipple, circling his belly button, and then settling on the waistband of his jeans. Mike shivered at the feeling. Harvey’s touch was confident and sure, his hands broad and strong. It was an odd sensation, to be touched in that way, but at the same time it was exhilarating.   
  
Harvey’s hands made quick work of the buckle of Mike’s belt and the clasp of his pants. He palmed Mike through the fabric, making him arch up into the touch and whimper into Harvey’s mouth, before slipping his hand inside the pants and boxers to warp around Mike.   
  
Mike moaned aloud as Harvey stroked him. He knew exactly how much pressure to use, how to twist on the upstroke and flick his thumb over the head, and it was better than any hand job Mike had ever gotten from a woman. He rocked his hips into Harvey’s hand, moaning and panting unashamedly.   
  
“Feel that, Mike?” Harvey asked, his breath hot against Mike’s neck. “My hand on you? It’s good, isn’t it?”  
  
“Harvey,” Mike moaned, twisting his hand in the other man’s hair. He couldn’t believe he was falling apart this quickly.   
  
“Only a man can do this the right way,” Harvey panted. “Only a man knows what feels the best.”   
“Harvey,” Mike whimpered. He wanted to tell the other man to stop, that he wasn’t going to last very long when Harvey was moving his hand like that, but he couldn’t bring himself to actually ask for the exquisite pressure around his cock to end.   
  
Harvey’s mouth on Mike’s neck began to move lower, settling over his collar bone where the bruise he sucked and nipped into Mike’s skin would be hidden by clothes. Mike shuddered when Harvey’s free hand came up to stroke soothingly up and down his side as Harvey began to lick and kiss his way down Mike’s chest.   
  
“Harvey!” Mike yelped when the older man’s tongue flicked over one of his nipples. Harvey pulled back and smirked.   
  
“What? None of your little girlfriends ever played with your nipples before?”   
  
Mike felt his face heat up. “That… It’s not,” he mumbled, trying to explain that it was different. He was a man, his nipples weren’t sexual, he wasn’t supposed to get anything out of having them touched. But when Harvey was leaning down to suck one of his nipples, thumb circling the other in slow circles that went straight to Mike’s cock, it was hard to argue. 

Mike whimpered at the loss when Harvey’s mouth move away from his nipple and started lower. He felt Harvey’s laughter at the noise vibrate through his body, and he shuddered with it. Harvey’s hand gave the nipple it had been circling a quick pinch before moving down his side to settle over his hip, sliding below his pants and boxers to touch the sensitive skin.   
  
Mike’s body arched up when Harvey dipped his tongue into Mike’s belly button quickly before moving down, following the little trail of dark hair to the top of Mike’s pants. His hand that had been stroking Mike’s cock slipped out, and Mike whimpered in protest. Then he felt Harvey’s hands settle on his hips and the pants were pulled down his long legs and tossed to the floor, the boxers soon joining them.   
  
Mike glanced down to see Harvey watching him with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face. He saw Harvey’s lips part and had to close his eyes when Harvey’s tongue lapped over the tip of his cock; he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off at the sight of Harvey’s mouth around him.   
  
“Like that, Mike?” Harvey asked before dragging his tongue from the base on Mike’s cock to the tip. Mike could only whimper in response. “Mm. You’ve never had a man’s mouth on you before. After this, you won’t want anything else.”  
  
Mike moaned as he felt the soft lips he’d been kissing moments before wrap around the head of his cock. He felt Harvey’s tongue swirl around the tip before he move down, taking more of Mike into his mouth. Harvey’s tongue slid along the underside, tracing a vein. He sucked deeply as he backed off, drawing a strangled cry from Mike, before taking him in again. It was slick and hot, soft with just a hint of teeth in the right places, perfect pressure and a skilled tongue and Mike had known blow jobs were good but never  _this damn good_.   
  
“Harvey,” Mike moaned raggedly. It was the only word in his vast vocabulary that hadn’t been completely driven from his mind by pleasure, and he chanted it over and over as Harvey sucked him. “Harvey, uh, yes! Harvey, Harvey, ah, nnngh, Harvey!” He felt soft laughter hum against his cock as Harvey drew him in again, and the stream of words dissolved into a draw out moan. 

Mike whimpered as his cock fell from Harvey’s lips. The older man moved over him once more, kissing him deeply. Mike wrinkled his nose at the taste of pre-come on Harvey’s tongue, and Harvey laughed. He kissed Mike again, at the same time reaching with one hand to open the drawer of the nightstand and pull out a foil square and a bottle of lube. As Harvey settled back over him Mike felt their hips grind together, and he gasped as he felt Harvey’s cock rub against his. He didn’t even remember Harvey taking off the last of his clothes.   
  
Mike gasped as Harvey rolled his hips against Mike’s. “Never felt another cock, have you, puppy?” Harvey teased playfully. “Go on. It doesn’t bite.” He took Mike’s hand in his and guided it down between his legs. Mike drew in a shaky breath as he wrapped his hand around Harvey.   
  
“It’s not that different from touching yourself,” Harvey told him. “You’re supposed to be a fast learner, aren’t you?” He smirked at Mike, and as usual Mike couldn’t let the challenge go unanswered. He wrapped his hand more firmly around Harvey’s cock, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him. It was hot and heavy in his hand, hard but velvety soft, and it twitched against his fingers as he stroked it experimentally.   
  
Mike felt Harvey sigh softly against his neck and a slight shudder run through his body. It made him want more. He wanted to make Harvey fall apart, just like Harvey had done to him.   
  
Mike placed a hand on Harvey’s shoulder and pushed gently. Harvey gave him an amused look as he sat back. Mike shifted into a sitting position. He gave Harvey another stroke and thought to himself that he couldn’t believe he was about to put his mouth on another man’s cock.  
  
Mike jumped when he felt Harvey’s hand on his cheek. He looked up and met the other man’s eyes. There was no teasing in them this time, nothing to goad Mike on into something he wasn’t sure about. Harvey was giving him the chance to back out, without any shame. But Mike didn’t want to back out.   
  
Mike lowered his eyes from Harvey’s, turning his focus back to the length in his hand. He lowered his head and slowly licked over the tip. The taste was salty-sweet on his tongue, strange, but not entirely unpleasant. Mike put his lips around the head and tried to move his tongue like Harvey had, thinking back to what had felt the best in all the blowjobs he’d received.   
  
Mike felt a tickle in his throat as he tried to take more into his mouth, but he tried to ignore the gag reflex. He backed off a little and then tried again, but as the tip bumped against the roof of his mouth Mike felt his throat constrict. He quickly backed off, taking care to keep his teeth free, and put a hand to his mouth as he coughed.   
  
“Told you I was too much for a virgin like you,” Harvey’s voice teased. Mike wiped a hand over his mouth and glared at Harvey. He put his hand on the other man’s hip and was about to try again just to prove him wrong, but Harvey had other plans. 

Harvey pushed Mike back against the bed and kissed him, seemingly not bothered by the taste in Mike’s mouth. His hand wrapped around both of them, stroking them together, and Mike forgot to be angry with him about the teasing. Harvey’s other hand reached for the lube that had fallen on the bed, and he flipped the cap and squeezed some onto his fingers.   
  
Mike’s attention was completely focused on the feeling of Harvey’s fingers and Harvey’s cock against his. He was so focused on the pleasure running through him that he didn’t pay much attention when he felt fingers slick with lube running over his ass. One finger circled his hole, touching lightly without pressing in. Mike sighed against Harvey’s lips.   
  
The circling finger pressed in gently, barely breaking past the ring of muscle. Harvey pressed in further, drew out, and pressed in again. Mike squirmed a little. It didn’t hurt, but it did feel strange. He didn’t know how people could say that it felt good.  
  
Mike forced himself to focus on Harvey’s hand around his dick, and tried to forget the weird feeling in his ass. He rocked his hips into Harvey’s grasp as Harvey pulled out the first finger and started again with two, pushing both in as slowly as the first.   
  
Mike felt a twinge of pain as Harvey got to the second knuckle. He tensed up, a soft whimper escaping his lips, and Harvey froze. “Easy, Mike,” Harvey said gently, pressing a kiss of Mikes cheek. “I’ll stop if you want, but I promise you it gets better. I just need you to relax for me.”  
  
Mike swallowed and nodded slowly. If it had been anyone else, he would have wanted their hands off of him as quickly as possible. But this wasn’t someone else; this was  _Harvey_. He could trust Harvey.   
  
“Okay,” Mike breathed out shakily.   
  
“Good,” Harvey murmured. “Good. I know it hurts; it always stings the first time. But it only gets better from here.” His voice was soothing, and Mike felt his muscles slowly loosen and relax. He fell back against the bed with a soft sigh, and Harvey nuzzled below his ear.   
  
Harvey waited several seconds even after Mike had relaxed before pressing in again, carefully and slowly moving his fingers out and in. The burning stretch eased, and Mike started to get used to the feeling of the fingers inside of him. Just as he was starting to think that it might not be so bad, a jolt of pleasure ran through his body as Harvey brushed something inside of him. 

Mike’s body went rigid, and Harvey froze again. Mike let out a low moan. “Harveeey. Do that again,” he demanded, and saw Harvey’s smirk as he complied.   
  
“Told you it got better,” Harvey said smugly. Mike moaned in answer, shifting his hips between Harvey’s hand on his cock and Harvey’s fingers in his ass. This was better than anything he’d ever experienced. He couldn’t believe he’d never done this before.   
  
By the time Harvey added a third finger, Mike was pushing back on them eagerly, trying to pull them deeper into his body. Harvey kissed down Mike’s neck and over his collar bone, swiped his tongue over a nipple and then pulled back to survey his work. “Mmm. So beautiful like this. Glad it’s me that gets to show you this the first time.”  
  
“Harvey,” Mike whimpered in response. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take.  
  
Harvey’s hand moved back from Mike’s cock and he shifted away on the bed. Mike whined at the loss of contact and reached a hand down to stroke himself, but Harvey stopped him. Mike looked down as saw Harvey smirk up at him before lowering his mouth over Mike’s cock once more.   
  
There was no way Mike was going to last long with Harvey’s mouth around him and Harvey’s fingers inside of him. Only a steadying hand on his hip kept him from thrusting up into Harvey’s mouth in desperation. Harvey played Mike’s body like a fine instrument, expertly drawing forth whimpers and moans and mewls as his every touch sent bolts of pleasure running through Mike   
  
Mike could feel the pleasure building, like a spring coiling tighter and tighter inside of him. He tried to hold it off as long as possible, wanting to draw the feeling out forever, but then Harvey’s tongue licked in exactly the right spot at the same time his fingers hit that place inside of Mike and suddenly everything was falling apart. Pleasure exploded through Mike’s body as the coiled spring released. He moaned out Harvey’s name as his body arched up and his vision went blurry and wave after wave of pleasure washed through him.   
  
Harvey continued to lick and stroke Mike slowly down from the heights of pleasure. Mike reminded himself of the need to breath, drawing air back into his lungs, and blinked the white lights from his eyes. He looked down at Harvey and saw him lick his lips as he drew back from Mike’s cock. If he hadn’t just come seconds before, that sight would have had Mike ready to go again. 

“See what you’ve been missing?” Harvey teased.   
  
“Yeah,” Mike mumbled, his voice raw from moaning. “It’s good.”  
  
“Good?” Harvey arched an eyebrow, and Mike grinned. He knew Harvey was expecting something better than that.  
  
“Good,” Mike repeated insistently. Then he noticed that Harvey was still hard, and felt guilty that he’d come without Harvey getting the chance. Mike lifted a tired hand to wrap around Harvey’s cock, but Harvey’s hand on his wrist stilled him.   
  
“You can rest,” Harvey told him, but Mike didn’t let his hand fall. He continued to stroke Harvey, drawing a gasp from the older man. Mike looked up at Harvey’s face, his eyes dark with lust, hair disheveled from Mike’s hands twisting in it, lips red and wet from sucking Mike. He felt his dick twitch with interest at the sight.   
  
Harvey’s fingers still inside of Mike started to pull out, brushing over his sweet spot as they did, and suddenly Mike felt more than ready for round two. “Harvey,” he said, voice thick with lust. “I want you.”  
  
“We don’t have to do everything in one night,” Harvey replied, then gave Mike a playful smirk as he added, “You don’t need to lose every kind of virginity at once.” Mike noted the implication that they would be able to do this again, but at the moment he was adamant.   
  
“You said you’d make me forget all about the girls,” Mike reminded him. “I still remember, so you haven’t kept your promise, have you?”  
  
“I did say that, didn’t I?” Harvey said with a grin. “Well, I guess we’ll have to fix that.” He leaned over Mike and kissed him once more, wrapping a hand around Mike’s cock to stroke him back to full mast. Mike noted the taste of his come on Harvey’s lips, and decided it was one he’d better get used to. This was definitely something he was going to do again.  
  
Harvey grabbed the foil wrapper from the bed and tore it open with his teeth. Mike watched eagerly as Harvey rolled on the condom, stroking himself slowly as he observed. Harvey squeezed more lube onto his hand and slicked it over his erection before moving over Mike again.  
  
“You sure about this, Mike?” he asked as the tip of his cock nudged Mike’s prepared hole.   
  
“Wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t,” Mike replied, leaning up to capture Harvey’s lips in a kiss. He moaned against those lips as he felt Harvey enter him. It stretched more than fingers but there was no pain. Harvey went slow, too slow for Mike’s taste, and he squirmed and whined as he tried to push himself down on Harvey’s cock.   
  
“Mike,” Harvey ground out, and Mike looked up to see that Harvey’s jaw was clenched tightly and his eyes screwed shut. Mike remembered that Harvey hadn’t come yet even after all they’d done, and realized that he must be going slow to avoid losing it just from being inside Mike. Mike froze, trying to be patient at Harvey pushed into him agonizingly slowly. 

Finally Harvey was completely inside of him, and Mike breathed out a slow sigh. He couldn’t remember why he’d thought people were crazy for liking this. It was one of the best feelings he’d ever had, full and tight and completely connected to Harvey.   
  
“How you holding up, puppy?” Harvey asked. Mike thought the question would be better directed at Harvey himself, but he didn’t comment on that.  
  
“It doesn’t hurt,” Mike assured him. “Just please, please, Harvey, move?” He ended on a whimper, which Harvey quickly swallowed in a kiss. Harvey’s hand wrapped around Mike’s cock, stroking him as he pulled out and then thrust in again. Mike pushed back against Harvey, trying to show him that he wasn’t in any pain, and Harvey growled against his lips and thrust in again, harder, and then again when Mike responded eagerly.  
  
Harvey set a fast pace inside of Mike, offset by slow, deep stroked of his hand around Mike’s cock. Between the two sensations it wasn’t long before Mike was close to the edge once more. He pulled his mouth from Harvey’s, gasping for air and moaning out a nonsense stream of “yes, Harvey, please, yes, harder, more, Harvey!”   
  
Harvey panted against Mike’s neck as his thrusts became erratic. Mike’s hips rocked into his with every movement as they raced headlong to the end. Harvey was the first to fall apart, his body shaking above Mike as he thrust desperately into Mike’s body, a long, low moan tearing from his mouth. The sight and sound and feel of Harvey losing it inside of him was more than Mike could handle, and with a cry of Harvey’s name he tumbled over the edge for a second time that night.   
  
They lay together, panting and trying to come back to reality. Mike was still in a daze when Harvey’s lips found his, and they kissed leisurely. Finally with a groan Harvey pulled out of Mike and rolled away. Mike moaned softly in objection when he felt the bed dip as Harvey rose, but he was too tired to open his eyes or lift his head, and much too tired to manage to ask where Harvey was going.   
  
Moments later Mike felt a warm, wet cloth over his stomach, and realized that Harvey must be trying to clean him up. He sighed softly as the cloth ran over his hypersensitive skin. Then Harvey was pulling on the blanket Mike was lying on top of, and he was forced to move to it could be pulled back. Finally they both settled together under the blankets, clean and sated and exhausted. Mike felt Harvey’s body spoon against his and Harvey’s arms wrap around his body. It felt good, and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was something he’d be able to feel again. 

Mike blinked in the darkness, the though breaking through the haze of pleasure to draw his tired mind back from the edge of sleep. Would he get to do this again? Harvey had said that they didn’t need to do everything in one night, but did he really mean that they would get another chance, or was he simply trying to dissuade Mike from something he didn’t think he was ready for? And if they did do it again, that would make them- what? Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits? From what he’d heard, Harvey didn’t do relationships. Was there any possibility that he’d want more?   
  
For that matter, did Mike want more? Harvey was his boss, and a man, even though it seemed that didn’t matter much to Mike’s dick, but Harvey was nothing like any of Mike’s previous relationships. Even if Harvey was willing to try, could they ever really have that kind of connection?   
  
But there was no denying that there was some kind of connection between them. They challenged each other, made each other better, and even after the fight they’d had about Mike’s job there was still an implicit trust between them. Was that enough to build a relationship on?  
  
“Thinking too loud,” Harvey’s rough voice mumbled into Mike’s ear, making him jump. “We can talk about it in the morning; you don’t have to decide anything now.”  
  
“Okay,” Mike said meekly, trying to push his doubts from his mind to fall asleep.   
  
“Mike,” Harvey sighed, obviously sensing that it would take more to put Mike at ease. “I could have anyone I wanted, and most people wouldn’t be able to slap a sexual harassment suit on me if I approached them. There’s a reason I wanted you.” He kissed gently below Mike’s ear. “And I don’t just mean your body; I want all of you. You’re smart, and talented, and you care about the clients, and you make me care about the clients.”  
  
Harvey’s hand shifted under the blankets to settle over Mike’s heart. “I want something long-term, but I’m not asking for an answer tonight, or even in the morning. We can take this as slow as you want, go as far as you want. I’m not asking for anything; we can do this all on your terms.”  
  
“Thanks, Harvey,” Mike whispered; it seemed to be the only answer that wasn’t promising more than he was sure he wanted to give. Mike tilted his head back and found Harvey’s lips in the dark, and they shared a brief kiss. Mike still wasn’t quite sure what he wanted, but he was glad to know where Harvey stood, and he had the feeling Harvey wouldn’t need to do much compromising.   
  
Their lips broke apart and Mike turned his head away from Harvey once more. He felt Harvey nuzzle below his ear and flick his tongue playfully over Mike’s earlobe. “So, about those girls?” Harvey asked, amusement in his tone. Mike’s lips curved into a grin Harvey couldn’t see.   
  
“What girls?” he replied, and felt Harvey’s laugh in the rumble of his chest and the warm breath against his neck.   
  
“That’s my boy,” Harvey said as he settled down to sleep.


End file.
